User talk:Dragonus Nesha
The Magic Knights There's a section of the page that shows Willie as a member of the Black Bulls when he's supposed to be a member of the Praying Mantis. --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 03:59, April 11, 2019 (UTC) Thanks. --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 04:42, April 11, 2019 (UTC) Demon Magic Since there is such a thing as Demon Beast and Demon Light Magic, I'm only asking if there is such a thing as Demon Magic, since it can't possibly mean that all forms of magic simply become sinister due to the work of the demonic beings, right? I mean, if falling into despair and giving into hatred are all that take to turn one's magic into a demonic version of what it used to be, then there should eventually be Demon Plant Magic, Demon Mirror, Demon Blood Magic, etc. Anyway, I'm just asking. ----06:37, April 17, 2019 (UTC)Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) Disambiguation you took down my thing about the characters, that's very understandable. But if I wanna talk about those things, where do I put it?[[File:IMG_20190320_232637.jpg|link=User:Cass delau|Cass delauTalk<3 ]] (talk) 03:44, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Kinghaniff268 add mereoleona's character model image to her page like the rest of the characters have. Nero Since mostly everything is locked, can you edit Nero's gender? Hrenak (talk) 07:11, April 25, 2019 (UTC)hrenak Nero is a male antibird.Gabrico LPS & Black Clover (talk) 14:01, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Mars and Fana's grimoires I don't even know if anyone else ever asked about this, but why doesn't the Grimoire page detail what the Diamond Kingdom did to Mars and Fana that resulted in their grimoires becoming patchwork versions of their original states? --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 01:04, April 29, 2019 (UTC) House Vaude Would it be possible to create a House Vaude page or not if so I would like to do it Thank you for you responding. Will4race (talk) 21:05, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Hello it is me again I followed your adivce and did a non offical page of House Vaude on my profile and I was wondering if you could take a look at it and give pointers if it is good or not and where I went worng (i think with japanese and romanji spelling) and see if it is worthy of being published. Will4race (talk) 23:42, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Thank yopu for the advice. I can work on the words and by reference do you when it was first mentioned in the manga if so how can i add that to a page i never done that beofre? Will4race (talk) 01:55, May 10, 2019 (UTC) Petit Clover I was wondering if the Petit Clover gags can have their own article since this is the Black Clover wiki. Also, we have the episode that's mainly a compilation of previous Petit Clover gags.OishiLover75 (talk) 3:40, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Question So is there any reason why on Yuno's page it reads is a "...5th Class Intermediate Magic Knight of Clover Kingdom's Golden Dawn and Royal Knights squads." Shouldn't it read "...5th Class Intermediate Magic Knight of the Clover Kingdom's Golden Dawn and Royal Knights squads." 21:33, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Magic Tools table Sorry. I was just trying to add some important content on that page. Dont know why the table kept getting messed up!? maverick samurai 22:10, May 15, 2019 (UTC)Maverick Samurai Gallery Should we make a gallery page? Sheihou (talk) 23:54, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Affiliation with Act-Age Wiki Hi, I am gadboyz, admin of Act-Age Wiki . I want to affiliate Act-Age Wiki with Black Clover wiki since both series are running in the same magazine, Weekly Shonen Jump. This is our wiki wordmark if you agree to affiliate our wiki. Thank you for your attention. I hope we always support both series in the future Gadboyz (talk) 05:32, May 19, 2019 (UTC) thank you for your response, i already added black clover wiki wordmark on our affiliates page on act-age wiki. Gadboyz (talk) 06:24, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Yami Shouldn't Yami's physical strength say "Immense" instead of "Enhanced" considering he is ranked 1st in terms of physical strength by the author?(Cman12 (talk) 07:27, May 28, 2019 (UTC)) Yuno's Abilities well would you mind changing yuno's abilities section. Indomitable will is indisputable but expressing that in reference to how he "used strong will to keep his soul intact" is wishfull thinking. Do check out my post on yuno's origin that will solidify my stance on this particular matter Clarus Brachium (talk) 15:11, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Why Yuno isnt possessd by a elfish soul Clarus Brachium (talk) 15:17, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Yuno "retains" consciousness only because has only one . The elfish consciousness and the human one are the same thing for yuno. he does carry one soul which IS licht and tetia's unborn child......honestly...how is is indomitable will here?. he didnt have a life before because he was yet to be born . but when the reincarnation magic was used this very soul is reborn in the world as a human....he has no seperate human soul and elf soul.....every other elf was already born 500 yrs ago.so when the reincarnation magic was put in ....they were housed in the bodies of humans in the future with already a soul(human). But in yuno's case he was reborn in a body with only one soul...which his wholly his....the reason he didnt side with the other elves is that he doesnt remember a life as an elf. because he was yet to be born(tetia is seen with a bulge .coz if a persons got a bulge the kid within already has a soul) all he remembers is this life. So you can exactly use that to prove his idomitable will..there are plenty other factual events.. Clarus Brachium (talk) 17:53, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Your ability To quickly use a manga chapter is impressive. But still overpowering a baby's soul isnt indomitable will.Yuno has 16 yrs experience as a living soul..the baby has none...it wasnt even born yet...overpowering a soul which hasnt experienced a life isnt indomitable will. I am sure you can find a better indisputable reference. Clarus Brachium (talk) 11:23, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Black bull Why the fuck would you erase the quote that describes the squad perfectly and was said by Yami when he formed it??? Jesus fucking christ. Kamo kuda (talk) 16:02, June 4, 2019 (UTC) chapter 179 I am not able to edit chapter 179....there are several factual and grammatical mistakes i would love to help you rectify Clarus Brachium (talk) 13:55, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Overlord Wiki Affilation Request Hello Black Clover Admin Dragonus Nesha, I am one of the admins from the Overlord Wiki who is seeking to affiliate it with the Black Clover Wiki. I am asking your permission if it's possible for our two wikis to be affiliated together? Sincerely, Overlord AdminDisfigure (talk) 00:15, June 8, 2019 (UTC)